Blonde Confusion
by hotstuff14
Summary: Maddy has a new boyfriend. Things are going great until, all of a sudden, things get confusing... Maddy finds herself in a situation where she is caught with another guy... Which one will she choose? Mild make-out scene.
1. Chapter 1: The Perfect Date Almost

**I'm writing this about my BFF Maddy. She is totally obsessed with hot blonde guys, but she has trouble making up her mind. First it was Peeta (HG), then Iggy(MM), then Sam(Glee), now back to Peeta... Hope you like it (btw sorry for all the smiling )**

**Chapter 1:** **The Perfect Date... Almost**

Maddy's P.O.V.

I walk into my house feeling sorry for myself... I just broke up with my BF Iggy last week. Well, at least my friend set me up with the hottest guy in school. I walk in my bedroom and start digging through my closet, I can't find anything to wear on my date! I finally find a flowy black and blue top and a pair of clean skinny jeans. This outfit should make a nice 1st impression. I pick out and soft pink lipstick and a dark blue shadow that will complement my eye color. I hear a knock on the door. It's Peeta. He looks amazing even in just a t-shirt and jeans.

"Ready to go?" he asks.

I blush and he smiles and winks. "Yes." I say and smile shyly.

"You look beautiful." He says.

"So do you." I reply "Um... I mean... thanks?" I stutter, realizing my mistake, and smile at him awkwardly.

"Heh." He laughs and smiles that big sexy smile that won me over the 1st time I saw him. We walk to the car. He walks over to my side and opens the door for me. I smile and get in. He gets in and starts driving.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"It's a surprise" he smiles.

He stops the car and we get out. "Close your eyes" he says and takes my hand.

He guides me to our destination. I can feel a blast of warm air as we walk inside. I open my eyes and gasp. I don't know where we are but I can tell it's very expensive! We sit at a table near the window, where there's a view of the ocean and all the boats that light up at night. Our waiter brings us a candle. I order something French and expensive. He gets the same. We eat while staring into each others eyes and trying to make small talk.

"How was your day?" he asks me.

"Kinda boring," I smile "the usual, French, math, science,"

I'm surprised, he actually looks interested.

"I had tennis practice" says Peeta "Socials, L.A., soccer, French, math, then hockey and football practice.

_Wow. _I think. _He's a jock! _

He smiles and chuckles and I realize I said it out loud. I blush and he runs his fingers through his sandy blonde hair.

We finish up and he drives me home. He walks me to my door.

"That was fun." I say, staring in to his eyes, they're blue as the sky.

"Yeah" he says.

He leans in for a kiss. Our lips touch. His lips our soft against mine. It's the perfect moment of our first date. And then... my dad opens the door!

We break apart instantly. Peeta stares at me, his face red. _I must look like a tomato! _ I think.

"Having fun, are we?" my dad asks.

I look at Peeta and bite my lip. _Sorry_ I mouth. I wave, push past my dad and run up to my room. To bad, it was almost perfect. I jump onto my bed and bury my face in my pillow. That was sooooo embarrassing!

It's 10:30 and I'm kinda tired so I decide to get ready for bed. I brush my teeth and slide under the covers. My eyes close as I slowly drift into a deep sleep.

**Hope you guys like it! **


	2. Chapter 2: When Things Get Confusing

**Chp. 2- When Things Get Confusing**

It's 12:30. I just got back from my Saturday morning walk. There's a knock on the door. I open it and Peeta walks in. "Hey" I say.

"Hey" he replies.

"How's life?" I ask.

He takes a seat on our bright red sofa. "Pretty good." He smiles and I smile back.

"So..." I say awkwardly.

He smiles "Wanna make-out?" he asks.

I stare at him. Checking to see if he's serious before finally saying "Uh... Ok."

I sit on the couch and he pulls me in. His lips brush against mine as I tangle my fingers in his soft, blonde hair. He presses against me and I wrap my legs around his waste. Our lips press together. We tumble of the couch onto the beige shag carpet. I gasp for breath.

I hear a knock on the door and Peeta walks in!

My eyes widen and I frown.

"Peeta?" I say.

"Madison?" he replies.

I turn, confused, to look at the other Peeta. "Peeta?" I say.

"Heh. Maddy?"he suggests. He has a _ I just got caught in the act_ tone of voice.

Peeta turns to looks at the imposter. His eyes widen in a mixture of shock and disgust.

"Iggy!" he almost yells.

"Iggy!" I say not believing what I'm hearing.

"Maddy!" he smiles sheepishly.

"SAM!" I hear. I turn around to look by the door. Sam Evans had just walked in. He has a huge grin on his face (If you know what I mean).

"Oh. My. God." I say.

"D-did I mention I got a make-over?" says Iggy.

To be continued... Or not!

**Maddy is technically dating Peeta, but she loves all three of them... Who do you think should be Madison's "Perfect Boyfriend"?**


End file.
